


Talking Body

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Kinks Cycle [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Biting, Clubbing, Community: femslash100, Dirty Dancing, F/F, Future Fic, Mating Rituals, Possessive Behavior, Public Display of Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4299519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malia loved dancing more than anyone in the pack, and Lydia was always happy to indulge her, especially at the supernatural-only clubs across the state.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talking Body

**Author's Note:**

> For the Femslash100 Kinks Drabble Cycle prompt #12: Exhibitionism.

The air around them was hazy with purple dust—a strain of wolfsbane that made their senses go wild and their world turn upside down in the best way. It filtered through the pulsing neon lights and created a warm glow around the packed dance floor.

Lydia closed her eyes and sank back into Malia’s warm, languid embrace, body rocking against her mate’s. Malia loved dancing more than anyone in the pack, and Lydia was always happy to indulge her, especially at the supernatural-only clubs across the state. They made Malia wild with lust and eager to bite and snarl and rip Lydia’s clothes off in the car.

“You having fun?” Malia’s voice vibrated through Lydia’s body, starting at her neck, where Malia’s warm mouth resided. Malia’s hands wandered up Lydia’s body to squeeze her breasts, thumbs grazing her nipples.

“You know I am,” Lydia teased, craning her neck for a kiss. As their lips touched, a male voice rang out in front of them, loud and drunk.

“Hey, a banshee babe! Why don’t you scream for me, baby?”

Lydia would usually ignore the cat-calling, but Malia never let it go. She growled low in her throat. “Get the hell away, asshole,” she snapped, and Lydia opened her eyes to see Malia’s eyes glow blue in the hazy light. Before Lydia could say anything, Malia sank her teeth into the crook of her neck, making Lydia groan from both the pain and pleasure of a claiming bite from her mate.


End file.
